Uncle Tails' Bonding Time
by waffletoast215
Summary: When Sonic and Megaman spend the night out, it's up to Tails to babysit their kids. ...and then they get ambushed by evil robots. Great timing, huh? Takes place in the far future. Alex Light / the Hedgebot belongs to 8-bit-britt and Christine Light / the Hedgebot belongs to 8-bit-britt and roxy1049. Cover art by me.


"But, Dad, can't we go with you?" Alex asked. The little brown hedgehog robot was grabbing Sonic's leg. He had hair similar to that of Rock, and he wore light blue boots. His nose also resembled Rock's, and he had green eyes.

"Not today, Alex. I told ya, me and Rock are going out." Sonic said, separating his leg from Alex's grasp.

Sonic, having aged, was slightly taller and had fluffier fur, especially on the tips of his ears.

Alex looked up at Sonic with his large green eyes. "Are you suuuuure?" He asked.

"Definitely." Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "But don't worry, we got a baby sitter for you and Christine."

"Who?" Alex tilted his head.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "That's him!" Sonic exclaimed. "Rock! Christine! C'mere!"

Christine came dashing into the room. She was a small brown hedgehog robot similar to her brother, but her eyes were blue rather than green. She wore a white and blue dress with a pink ribbon behind her ear. Her hair resembled Sonic's.

Rock walked in momentarily, following her. He had a body that made him appear as an adult; he was taller than he was when he was first created, and had a scruffy beard.

Sonic opened the door. "Yo, Tails!" He greeted him.

Standing in the doorway was Tails, who was about the same height as Sonic. He wore a brown tool belt and matching googles. "Hi, Sonic!" He said in response. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great!" Rock answered him.

As soon as he laid his eyes on Alex and Christine, Tails kneeled down to their level. "Oh, wow! You two are SO cute!" He said. "They're even more adorable than I thought they would be!" He appeared overjoyed. "My name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. Er, Uncle Tails!" He greeted them.

Alex smiled at Tails. "Uh, I'm Alex. I-it's nice to meet you!" He had his hands behind his back and his body language indicated that he was rather shy. He blushed.

"I'm Christine!" She introduced herself more confidently than her brother.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Tails seemed overjoyed.

"Well, we're gonna be heading out now. You have my com signal, right?" Rock asked.

"Yeah!" Tails gave him a thumbs up.

"Then, you should be all set. Oh, let me know if they cause any trouble or-"

"Stop worrying, Rock!" Sonic interrupted him. He wrapped his arm around him. "Now, c'mon, we gotta get to that restaurant. Do they serve chili dogs there?"

"I doubt it."

"What kind of a restaurant is that?"

"It's a good one, trust me."

"You don't even eat real food!"

"The robot food is great!" Rock said. "And if it wasn't, I'm so glad that we can finally be on par with people. Plus, I can spend quality time alone with you!"

Sonic blushed. "Aw, who's way past cool?"

Rock gestured to himself. "Me!"

Sonic kissed him.

"Ew!" Alex exclaimed. "Do that when you get there!"

Both Sonic and Megaman laughed. "Have fun!" Sonic said, waving to them as he and Rock exited the house.

"Be good!" Rock added.

"We will!" Both of the children said in unison.

"So, Uncle Tails, you're Dad's brother?" Christine asked.

"Uh, yeah! Well, we've known each other for so long that we're like brothers." He answered.

"Can you go fast like he does?" Alex questioned.

Tails laughed. "Well, not as fast as he does, but I can keep up with him most of the time."

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed. He and Christine leaned towards Tails, their interest piqued.

"I hear you two can go pretty fast, too, right?" He asked them.

"Yeah!" Christine answered.

"Oh, can we show you?" Alex asked.

"You probably shouldn't in the house, but…Oh! How 'bout I take you guys on a field trip?" Tails said.

"A field trip?" Alex echoed.

"Yep! To my world!"

"Really? Dad and Father told us that we'll move there for half of the year, but we actually haven't been there yet." Christine explained.

"Well, now you're gonna go!" Tails winked at them.

"Yay!" They both cheered.

 _I'm gonna be the best uncle ever._ Tails thought.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Alex said as he peered over the edge of Tails' biplane. "I've never flown before!"

"I love flying! And I love building things, too. I built this plane myself!" Tails responded.

"You did? You're just like Father!" Christine commented.

"Haha, maybe!" Tails chuckled. He returned his eyes straight ahead of him.

"So, where are we going?" Alex asked.

"We're going to a place called Speed Highway. You're gonna love it!" Tails explained.

Suddenly, a bunch of flying objects appeared in their field of vision.

"What's that?" Christine asked.

"It's Eggman's robots!" Tails exclaimed with worry as the robots got closer and became more clearly visible. He started pressing buttons on the control panel. "I'll handle this!" The Tornado shot out missiles, destroying some of the robots.

The number of robots started to increase, turning into a swarm. "He must've sent these to ambush us! Look out!" Tails shouted. He let out a yelp of surprise as one of the robots hit the plane with a laser, causing it to tilt.

Alex fell out of his seat and began to fall.

"Alex!" Tails shouted. "I gotta turn the plane around…"

"I've got this!" Christine shouted, standing up.

"Be careful, Christine! Put your seat belt back on!" Tails ordered her.

She threw one hand in the air. "Passion Girl Power, Make Up!" She shouted. In the blink of an eye, she donned pink armor, which had a white heart on her forehead as well as her body.

"Sweet Glimmering Heart Grappling Hook!" She shouted, tossing a heart patterned grappling hook at Alex.

He grasped the hook, and then Christine pulled him back up onto the plane. He transformed into Dash Man, donning red and blue armor. He had white stripes on his hair and yellow wrings around his wrists, as well as the top and bottom of his legs. He had a white swoosh on his forehead, as well as one on his chest. His shoes also were partially white.

"Hang on, guys! I'm gonna land the plane!" Tails shouted as the plane began to descend.

Dash Man jumped out of the plane as it hit the ground. He noticed a group of robots on the ground approaching them. "C'mon, you dumbots! I'm right heeeere!" He teased.

The robots rushed at him, but he quickly ran out of the way. "Is that all you got? You're so slow!" He ran around in circles a few times to tease the robots before he spin dashed into them.

Passion Girl transformed her right arm into the Passion Buster. "Sugar Charming Heart Missile!" She yelled as she shot down badniks. Her missiles were not only shaped like hearts, but they sparkled they flew across the battlefield.

Dash Man homing attacked a chain of Buzzbombers. "This is so easy!" He posed as he landed. He looked to his left and then to his right, noticing more badniks chasing him. "I should try out that move I was working on…" He jumped up and spin dashed in the air, creating a tornado that sucked up and tossed the robots.

Tails was frantically flying around the battlefield, destroying robots from the air. He would occasionally land on the ground and spin dash through some of them. He ran past Dash Man and Passion Girl, exclaiming, "Great job, guys!"

Passion Girl looked up after she had finished spin dashing through a robot. She gasped as she saw Tails. "Wow! You can fly? That's so cool!"

Tails landed next to her. "Thanks! So, is that all of them?"

"I see a couple more…" She pointed towards a small cluster of robots.

"I got this!" Dash Man said. He closed his eyes and faced away from the robots. He pointed his Dash Buster behind him and knocked out the group with a few well-timed shots.

Tails wiped sweat off of his forehead. "Well, that was a pain."

"That was awesome!" Dash Man exclaimed. He transformed back into his normal form; Christine did the same.

Tails climbed back into his plane. "So…wanna go to Speed Highway now?"

Alex and Christine agreed.

* * *

"Y'know, you were right. That was really good!" Sonic said to Rock as they got out of the Rush Roadstar.

"I know, right?" Rock agreed. "Hey, do you think Alex and Christine liked Tails?"

"Are you kidding me? Who doesn't like Tails?" Sonic waved his hand dismissively.

Rock took the house key out of his pocket and opened the door. "We're home!" He announced.

Alex and Christine ran up to them, full of excitement.

"You're back!" Alex exclaimed, full of excitement.

"How was everything?" Rock asked.

"Oh, it was GREAT! Uncle Tails is the coolest!" Alex began.

Tails blushed, chuckling.

"He took us to this place called Speed Highway, and it was so fast there! Like, all the roads are all sloped and the cars go a hundred miles an hour, like, whoosh!"

"Sounds like a great time!" Sonic said.

"We fought robots, too! It was so fun!" Christine added.

"Wait, what?" Rock's eyes widened.

"Oh, we ran into an ambush of Eggman's robots-" Tails began.

"You WHAT?" Rock appeared more concerned.

"Don't worry about it! I protected them! And, well, they kinda fought off a lot of the robots on their own."

"That's my kids!" Sonic exclaimed, giving each of them a fist bump.

"Wha- no! They should just live lives of peace! We only gave them that armor for emergencies only." Rock protested.

"Well, it was an emergency, and I'd say they were really cool during it!" Sonic commented.

"You said it." Tails chimed in. He stood up from the couch. "Well, I should probably get home now.."

"Awwwww!" Both of the children protested.

"Please don't go, Uncle Tails!" Christine said, grabbing onto one of Tails' legs.

"Pleeeease!" Alex pleaded, grabbing Tails' other leg.

"They really like ya, don't they?" Sonic said, winking at Tails.

"I guess they do. I really like them, too!" Tails responded. He walked towards the front door. "Listen, you guys can call me anytime you want! And next time, I'll bring presents!"

"Really?" Alex asked.

Tails nodded. "Yep! Have a great night!" He exited.

"Bye, Uncle Tails!" Both of them said as they waved.

Rock watched Tails leave, and then looked back at Alex and Christine. "Wait…did Uncle Tails give you any dinner?"

They slowly shook their heads.

Rock sighed. "Guess I should get some E-Tanks out of the fridge…" He walked over to the kitchen.

"But we don't wanna eat dinner! We wanna play!" Christine protested.

"Here." Rock handed each of them an E-Tank as they sat down at the dinner table. "Now, tell us all about it."

"Smashing robots is fun, isn't it?" Sonic added, grinning.

"Oh, it was way past cool!" Alex began as he and Christine started to simultaneously explain to their parents every detail of what happened.


End file.
